User talk:FerrigoProsstang
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ferrigo CruiserBridge insignia.png page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bane7670 (Talk) 04:56, August 17, 2012 Anybody know of an easy way to change Info Box color formatting? White text on powder blue doesn't work so well for me...XD FerrigoProsstang (talk) 00:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Ferrigo Prosstang House page Hi there, this is about your Clan Prosstang Estate on Mandalore article. Although this wiki is about characters and squads, we haven't expanded to housing due to a wiki, the http://cwacharacterhouse.wikia.com wiki, beat us to it. Do you think you can add your housing article to either your Squad page, user profile, character page, blog, or even, remake the page at the house edition wiki. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 18:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Relocation I will do my best to relocate the building lot pages...though I will do everything I can to avoid doing so from scratch. Too much hard work. Thanks. FerrigoProsstang (talk) 18:59, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Ferrigo ProsstangFerrigoProsstang (talk) 18:59, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ...And yeah, it's an ugly start... FerrigoProsstang (talk) 19:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Ferrigo Snake,it is me Key.What can i do for re-joining? I dont really understand what did i do for getting removed.I passed the test,you even told me that you was the most difficult tester.Also you told me to make you proud.And that is what i wanted to do and what i still wanna do.If i did something wrong,just tell it to me please.Btw if its because i asked questions,it is to be sure tht i wont get remove because i want to respect the people at the maximum that i can do.And the guild is not like the shadow so its normall that i want to know how it is working.I wont be online this week.But mail me for answer please.Vode an!Jarjarkine (talk) 15:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Joskey, Having an interview team of two former Shadow Mandalorians in the Guild and one still enlisted Shadow Mandalorian in contact with each other, while asking a bunch of questions of Guild members is typical of an intelligence collection effort... FerrigoProsstang (talk) 13:02, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I did not even knew that he was asking questions (talking about bekk) what do you mean by enlisted?? Btw,what do you want me to spy in the guild? Rage,beviin and all the shadow and guild member dont want War RP so...Mabye i asked a bunch of questions.That is for another reason.The last time that i joined the guild(Before i met Rage or the shadow) I passed the test,they removed me.So i taugh i was being rude or not respectfull.So now i was doing carefull even that Adenn told me that i was doing well.So,can't you give me a chance to prove my valor please.Jarjarkine (talk) 15:56, October 31, 2013 (UTC) You tested very well, Joskey. That was not at question. And you are right, RP war is not ok by the Guild. I have had to kick a Guild member bent on causing trouble with Rage and the Shadow Mandalorians. In this instance, my range finder is up regarding potential RP issues. Having someone from the Shadow Mandalorians get cheesed off and rude because I didn't provide info on a Guild member while the two of you were asking questions about...personnel...and rank in the Guild...seemed less than coincidental. I ironed it out with that fellow, but still, the strill doesn't smell right. If Beviin wishes to give you another chance, you'll have it. FerrigoProsstang (talk) 23:22, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I really was being rude??? :( sorry if i did i did not even knew it.Btw i love the ranks in the ranking hierarchy.The ranks and promotion are really cool in the usa army and that is why i am asking.Who is the third one? And i did not talk to Bekk because even if he was my friend,i dont really talk with him much.Jarjarkine (talk) 00:51, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You were not rude. You were doing fine, though asking a few too many questions at once. The person who was still in the Shadow Mandalorians when you and Bekk were in the Guild was questioning me at the same time as if he could command an answer out of me. That...is not done. No one talks to Ferrigo Prosstang like that; not without paying my fee - 100,000 dataris in building materials, asteroid walls preferred. You and Bekk were unfortunate to have been asking questions similar to a rude third party. That is all. FerrigoProsstang (talk) 16:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I like the prosstang clan!!! It is the first page of clan that i see with this kind of structure itrs really well made!! ---- Thanks, Unknown! I work at it, and to the best of my awareness, I try to see to it that my material fits within the Lucas canon - at least pre-Clone Wars. Generally, I also discourage what I'll call 'fantastical' storylines or characters from being added to the work I've put out here...when someone ties in with the 'fanon' I have provided, I will take license to omit/edit the 500 year lifespans, buffet-like life changes for a single character to go from Sith Emperor to clone trooper, to Jedi Councilmember to Mandal'or...in the work I manage. Players interested in connecting to this work will have to follow my rules of canon for their contributions. For instance, Boomdodger the player is an excellent storyteller and has created his own character legend (he lives over 1300 years!), but the only thing that will feature in Prosstang literature about his character is that he was a valiant ARC trooper who saved Ferrigo's life once or twice, lived a typical clone lifespan and had an uncanny awareness of Jango Fett's memories. I haven't gotten around to writing it yet, but there will likely be a story expansion that features Boomdodger being set up for a crime, and Ferrigo adopting him and attempting to provide legal shelter for him...this in part may play into Ferrigo's eventual doom with the formation of the Empire. FerrigoProsstang (talk) 18:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Ferrigo,can you please help me? I really need people on the shadow moon wiki PLEASE we need 5 more people.We have 310 pages but we need more pople so can join us plz?? or at least just for the begininghttp://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Moon_Wiki Forgot to sayJarjarkine (talk) 03:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Yo ferrigo, i dont know how to tell u that but, i am one of your fan! Thats awesome how you can say thing, being polite but straight and thats courtesy. I hope you will understand cuz thats hard for me to talk in english but i want to express u my gratitude. Price and Rage are some wanna bE and pretentious dude. I just broke with the shadow moon cuz rage insult me and then he want me to help me. If you was me, would you have done the same? Now i am at school but at home, i'll have more time to explain u things cuz i need your advices so that i will help me to get out of all this s*** 16:39, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Alex Alright Ferrigo,I'm sorry about Alex but you see,long time ago (one year ago),she told me that she doesnt date at CWA Game and now she married you so it was unfortunate....Just say Hello to her from Rage and say sorry.....You see I cant get to CWA and SOE cannot help me. Rage Ordo (talk) 17:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Rage, I'm sorry that you're unable to log in to play - seems like SOE should be able to do something for you, though. I will relate your greetings and apology to Alex when I see her. FerrigoProsstang (talk) 12:52, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Wow. That was totally uncool as a Christmas present...getting frozen profile and isolated in-game. Can't get back on...Sorry, ner cyar'ika, ner vode... FerrigoProsstang (talk) 23:59, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Whew! Grateful to make it back in game! Hope everyone had an enjoyable Life Day! FerrigoProsstang (talk) 15:13, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Aloha and Su Coy! Thank your for the wonderful beginning page. You are truely a miracle worker. I have spent the last few hours just writing down ideas, and thoughts of what i want to work in and say .... You know I do not lack for words ... I just don't know where i want to start it all! I will master this type of computer usage yet! Smiling! Alexzandria Grayson (talk) 21:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Alexzandria Grayson - Prosstang Su cuy and Aloha - You are most welcome! It is always a pleasure to work with you - you have great ideas...and yes, words too I love the challenge of making IMO two very interesting stories in their own right tie in together seemlessly. If it makes it easier for you, start in one of the later 'subchapters' regarding our characters tying in. Once you get the feel and flow...or Force maybe? LOL...then you will be confidently transcribing your voluminous drafts into awesome wiki fanon. I can't wait! FerrigoProsstang (talk) 00:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Brenda/Doc/Yomaget Brenda Diensphere has been removed from squad by Doc Skirata,also known as her last Husband.Doc removed Brenda and replaced her with Lilly Star.This is an outrage,and I quess it will be reported to Beviin,so Beviin will at least demote Doc! Thank you :) Your Distant Cousin Yomaget Tre'vhek Rage Ordo (talk) 10:28, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Not sure about any disciplinary measures, Yom'ika. If Brenda didn't do anything deserving disciplinary action, I'll see what I can do to get her re-instated. --Ferrigo Prosstang 13:22, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, looks like another glitching of my profile, and I can't log in. I will try to uninstall and reinstall...but if it's not working out, I will have to change the course of the wiki... Cool beans. -- Ferrigo "I will keel you in the Force, you Glitching More Fore" Prosstang FerrigoProsstang (talk) 04:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Xossk Information ( For Ferrigo ) Xossk, The Trandoshan (talk) 18:09, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, Incase you are wondering, Xossk is a trandoshan from Trandoshoa. He is a blood thirsty hunter who seeks glory and fame at the expense of others. He is brutal and harsh, and has been know to kill his targets if they have bothered him. He is green, about 6'3, And wears Trandoshan body armor, gauntlets, greaves, and boots, with a trandoshan helm with eye slits. The body armor is constructed out of durastell and a thin lining of cortosis. Not to mention, it has a belt with several grenades on it, a holster on the sides for his pistols, and a connecting strap on the back of his armor he uses to holster a rifle. Not to mention, he has designs on his face, resembling a mask, with several scars, one leading down his mouth, and another going diagonal, across his eye. His armor is dark green, and the eye slits are red. He also carries a trandoshan war sword, and several knifes. He is known infamous, as the Wraith of Boz Pity, for he once took out several squads of elite republic guards guarding his target while not blowing his cover (with the help out explosives and timing). He is also known to eat meat, and has once gotten stuck in a star ship with several other trandoshans, which he devoured. He also has an unknown cloaking device in his armor, which he can use to cloak very well, provided their is no high moisture, water, or rain. He also travels on a black hawk. His starship is the Tod As, a trandoshan starship. He also, provided of course, is legally trained in the ways of doctoring, war, and hunting, making him a deadly enemy or a useful ally. He has a hate for nearly any race except his own, as they discrimate against his kind. He also has infraded vision, meaning he can see body heat. He also has weak points in the armor, in the joints and eye slits. He also is prideful and vain, underestimating his foes. He is however, willing to respect his foes if they show honor. Sorry if too much detail, wanted you give you a full story. I plan on possibly including an origin story. Xossk Xossk, The Trandoshan (talk) 19:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Xossk, I will review your wiki page again...I have to write a few episodes of our exploits/clashes for wiki...in advance of a rather amazing blockbuster episode. The more detail you give, the better. I can work with it, and suggest revisions if I thought it would help you, or our shared storyline. Ferrigo FerrigoProsstang (talk) 17:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Su'cuy, Aliit'alor, I think that there should be a wikia dedicated to Clan Prosstang ~Pud LordKantor (talk) 11:23, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Clan Prosstang Wiki Su'cuy, ner'vod, Aliit'alor, I made this wiki: http://clan-prosstang.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_Prosstang_Wiki We could put all the pages about Clan Prosstang from various wikis (CWA Character, CWA Character + Ship, etc.) onto this one and use it as a resource while writing future stories. It would also be a good place to get various members of the clan together and to brainstorm on ideas for future joint storylines. Ret' LordKantor (talk) 22:00, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Battle of Galidraan I changed parts of my preparation story accordingly. Pud often uses a flamer, but for the purposes for this battle should he just use his 3-11 (prototype) plasma pistols and his blaster rifle? Almighty Lord and Preserver of Peace, Kantor (talk) 18:23, September 21, 2014 (UTC) He could use a wrist flame device, no problem. Though he would have to carry fuel for it. FerrigoProsstang (talk) 21:02, September 21, 2014 (UTC) hey. do you know if boba has a working account on here.CommanderGrandd (talk) 02:41, May 8, 2017 (UTC)